1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and more particularly, to a recording medium, and a method and apparatus of controlling an access to the recording medium, which use information for controlling physical access in the recording medium in order to control the recording and/or reproducing of the data on/from the recording medium, and which perform re-initialization of the recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical discs are widely used for recording a large quantity of data. Among such optical discs, new high density optical media, such as the Blu-ray Disc (hereinafter referred to as “BD”) are under development, which enable long time recording and storing of high definition video and audio data. Currently, a global standard technical specification of the Blu-ray disc, which is considered to be a next generation recording medium technology as a data storing solution that significantly surpasses the present DVD, is under development along with other digital apparatuses.
Accordingly, adopting a Physical Access Control (PAC) area for recording data controlling physical access of the recording medium, as a new function of the blu-ray disc is under discussion. However, a standard for such function has not yet been consolidated. Therefore, there exist some difficulties in fabricating a complete optical recording and reproducing apparatus.